


The Roommate

by WarLegalomon (GaoRyuki)



Category: Onmyou Taisenki, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Byakko - Freeform, Claws, Fondling, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, lion, sleeping, tail, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoRyuki/pseuds/WarLegalomon
Summary: Kogenta posted an advertisement for a Roommate. A potential candidate arrives while the Byakko is sound asleep . . .





	The Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 and posted to FurAffinity, this story was inspired by two pieces of artwork done by ZEN (also on FurAffinity), one of Kogenta, and another of an anthro Kovu.
> 
> Kogenta is from the anime known as Onmyou Taisenki.  
> Kovu was introduced in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride.
> 
> A really odd pairing but I fully enjoyed writing this! I had thought about writing more of these two characters but had never gotten around to it. Perhaps that will change in the future!
> 
> Additional Note: Roommate, Flatmate, Housemate, Suitemate are all the same thing.  
> General definition is one who shares a house/apartment/residence with  
> another person (or persons) to help reduce the cost of living expenses.  
> The roomie is most commonly someone that is not a family member, or  
> spouse.
> 
> I use the term Roommate as it's most commonly used here in North America.

The Roommate  
by  
WarLegalomon (2009)

 

Roommate Wanted  
To share a 1 bedroom apartment  
All utilities included.

Clean, Quiet, Non-Smoker  
Willing to share expenses  
Must not be allergic to felines.

Please inquire within at  
55 Tigris Lane, Suite 231

Ask for Kogenta.

\------------------------------------------------------

On an early September day, the skies are blue, the sun is shining brightly, the air still summer warm, a lone dark figure climbs a flight of stairs to stand before a slightly ajar door. Listening closely, papers can be heard ruffling in the midst of an oscillating fan, a quiet even breath revealing a presence inside. With a claw unsheathed, the dark figure slowly opens the door.

Inside he sees a tidy apartment being cooled by a stand-up fan near the couch. He notices the fluttering pages of a manga resting upon the head of the sleeping occupant. Wearing only boxer shorts, legs stretched outwards, arms spread out on either side of him on the couch, smooth bare chest rising with each gentle breath, the sleeping tiger is totally unaware of its visitor.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Kovu sets his pack on the floor and locks the door. He looks down at the tiger before him, noticing he's a Byakko. Looking about, Kovu guesses the feline is most likely a student at the nearby college, considering all the graphic design books and computer graphic peripherals piled up in the corner.

Nice. Not too young, not too old, the meat will be fresh. 

Licking his lips in anticipation, Kovu watches the Byakko sleep a few more minutes before focusing his eyes on the manga. Peering closely, he reads the title on the cover: Feline Subs. The cover shows a young tiger, not much younger than sleeping beauty, wearing a leather harness with ankle and wrist cuffs, a leather whip coiled around the tail, a cock-gag which attaches around the back of the head, nearly fully inserted in the mouth slobbered in wetness. On his knees, ankles chained to the floor, arms spread out on either side, chained to the wall, chest sticking out, the tiger gazes up at the Werewolf standing before him. The dark-blue Werewolf is holding his hard cock in his paw, dripping with cum, aimed in the direction of the submissive feline.

Panting slightly at the manga cover, Kovu takes in a slow breath, and releases it, the air brushing lightly against the Byakko's furry face underneath. Smiling, Kovu takes in the tiger's body with his eyes, from the tip of the ears straight down to the neatly trimmed claws of the feet. A movement suddenly catches his eye. The tiger's tail had flickered. Watching it closely, Kovu didn't see the tail move again, and figures his prey to be still asleep.

Prey. Oh yes. Kovu, the mightiest of all lions, always gets what he wants. And he very much desires this truly spectacular young tiger named Kogenta.

Taking off his jacket, Kovu quietly gets down on his knees in front of the tiger. Closing his eyes, leaning in, Kovu inhales the scent of his prey. Smiling, he sits back on his haunches as he roams his eyes over the legs. Looking down, he places a paw gently on Kogenta's foot, slowly kneading with his fingers, feeling the soft fur.

Oh yes. Very desirable indeed. With a nod of his maney head, Kovu sets down to business.

Extracting a claw, he drags it lightly along the foot, circles the ankle, and rises up the calf. Coming down again with his paw, he feels the tight muscles. This tiger obviously takes care of his health, and beauty.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Kovu bends down to lick the foot. It tasted fresh. Running the tongue up the leg a few inches, Kovu swallows and thinks ... this Byakko had taken a shower not long before his arrival. Letting out a small quiet laugh, Kovu begins stroking the Byakko's leg with his tongue eagerly. Sucking on the kneecap, Kovu runs his fingers down the leg to feel how moist he made the fur, then proceeds to do the same to the other leg. Within 15 minutes, both legs were moist to the kneecaps.

Resting both his own paws on the Byakko's knees, he leans his head towards the midsection, nose hovering above the belly. Breathing deeply, Kovu takes in the tiger's natural scent mixed with lavender soap. The fur on his spine straight down to the tip of his tail bristles with pleasure. Lavender is his favourite scent.

Exhaling softly, Kovu roams his hot breath across the tiger’s midsection, caressing the fur along the ribs, up through the chest, then lingers on the right nipple. His tongue hovers right above, a drop of moisture slides to the tip and splashes onto the nipple. A puff of air and the nipple begins to harden. Running his tongue across the nipple and proceeding to nibble, Kovu uses his claws on the other nipple. Gripping, flicking, running fingers all over, pinching and pulling, the left nipple becomes ripe and hard. Leaning back, both paws continue work on the nipples. Giving each nipple a final suckle each, Kovu proceeds south.

Kissing gently down the fur, Kovu reaches the pair of boxers. Inhaling, he nudges the growing bulge with his nose, runs his tongue along the shorts, and suckles the balls through the fabric. His sharp teeth makes a tear exposing the balls fully and the base of the penis. Giving both a quick licking, Kovu continues on downwards.

Kovu stops at the thighs. Nuzzling into the left inner thigh, he tongue lashes and sucks, grazes his teeth, strokes, moistens, kneed in his claws, he gives it full total attention. Soon the thigh is dripping with his salvia and he moves on to the right. Once done, he raises his nose to rest between the balls and the base, teasing then moves his muzzle down to lick along the inner joints.

Swallowing, Kovu sits back on his haunches to admire his work. Moistened up from neck to waist, from kneecap to ankles, and inner thighs, the sunlight gives off a sparkling effect, with two bright red beacons protruding from the chest.

Reaching out, he glides two claws straight down from chest to waist, continuing down to tear the boxers in half, fully releasing the Byakko’s hardened penis. Breathing heavily, soaking in the sight, Kovu begins to fondle his own crotch. With his right paw, he slides it along the tiger’s penis as he feels his own hardening. A sudden stiffness alerts Kovu as he watches pre-cum drip from the Byakko’s tip. Catching some on his paw, he sucks it off, reveling in the taste.

Hastily, he unbuttons his jeans and steps out of them. Getting down on his knees again, Kovu grasps the tiger’s penis by the base with his right paw and begins stroking with his tongue. His left paw is rubbing his own cock, readying it for what’s to come. Opening wide, Kovu engulfs the entire penis, swallowing it down the back of his throat. Tongue strokes heavily along the underside as he slides in and out. 

A thud raises the attention of the lion. Raising his eyes, Kovu sees the mouth of Kogenta slightly agape, tongue lolling out the side, panting slightly. The thud was the manga falling off onto the couch and hitting the floor. Lowering his eyes to the two-page spread, fully coloured and fine detailed, Kovu feels his own cock stiffen rock-hard. His sucking on the penis had slowed to nearly stopped as his eyes takes in the pages.

A teenaged Siberian tiger is lying on his back upon a flat rock. His arms are spread out to either side, being held by a Doberman on the right, a Husky on the left. Above the tiger is the Werewolf shown on the cover, penis fully erect being held in his paw, dripping cum down into the throat. The Werewolf’s other paw is on the chin of the tiger, making sure to keep the mouth open. Plunging into the tail hole of the tiger is a dragon, resembling one called Flamedramon. He also has his claws grasped deeply into the tiger’s penis. Both the Doberman and Husky have a paw on the chest of the tiger, pinching the nipples.

Again a stiffness, this time from within his mouth, Kovu tastes the hot streams beginning to flow down this throat. Swallowing constantly so as not to miss a drop, Kovu feels his own pre-cum soaking his paw. After a few moments, the steady flow ceases and Kovu pulls his head back, dragging his tongue to get the last of the cum. He rests his lips on the tip, suckling the penis dry.

Standing up, Kovu graps the legs as he spreads them apart, raises them up off the floor and steps in closer. With his tail, he strokes along the butt crack, all the while his own penis slapping against the tiger’s belly. The tail squeezes between the cheeks, feeling the tightness as it glides along, up and down the crack, popping in and out. It soon finds an opening. The tail tip pokes at the opening and slowly penetrates, and quickly extracts with a loud pop. Once more the tail enters, a little deeper, then out again.

Grinning, Kovu raises Kogenta’s butt some more and slams his own penis into the hole. Resting his knees on the edge of the couch, he moves his arms to either side of the Byakko’s head. Leaning forwards, he covers the white muzzle with his own, breathing into him, as he slowly thrusts in and out. His pulse races as he quickly comes close to climaxing. Releasing his muzzle, Kovu glides his tongue down the side of Kogenta’s face, circles around the ear, he nibbles, and slides down the side of the neck, biting lightly as his thrusts quickens.

His whole body suddenly stiffens, from ear tip to tail, Kovu lets out a mighty roar as he unleashes his load within. Panting, sweat dripping from his forehead, Kovu looks down into the adoring eyes of the Byakko.

Gazing mischievously into his eyes, Kovu asks, "Still looking for a roommate?"  
Kogenta, eyes sparkling, replies, "Not anymore!"

 

End.


End file.
